


Safe Place

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Showki, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, jooki are good friends uwu, kihyun is a good hyung uwu, the year is 2030, zombies everywhere aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Seoul had once been a beautiful, lively city. It was ahead of it’s time, the technology was beyond anything anyone had ever imagined. However, this all changed at the start of the year 2030 when a zombie virus broke out.filling in the "dystopian" square





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for showki bingo lets gooooo

“Dammit...Joo please don’t faint on me not now.” Kihyun was trying his hardest to keep his friend Jooheon standing. They were attacked by zombies in their hideout and were forced to retreat. They had heard of the safe place just beyond the cities borders that took survivors in. They decided to give it a shot and find this safe place. They had been walking for days, Kihyun had gone without water and food longer than Jooheon but he had to keep pushing on, to save them.

 

Seoul had once been a beautiful, lively city. It was ahead of it’s time, the technology was beyond anything anyone had ever imagined. However, this all changed at the start of the year 2030 when a zombie virus broke out. No one knows how it started but scientists and doctors began trying to find antidotes and vaccines. It had been almost 6 months yet no one had come up with anything to rid the virus. The city became rundown and most people fled the country or stayed, finding safe places or hiding out. Kihyun and Jooheon were forced to hide out as they were both young, in debt college and high school students. Jooheon was in his final year of high school and Kihyun was in his second year of college. Kihyun was forced to leave his boyfriend Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo came from a rich family who fled the country. Kihyun hoped he would meet him again one day, but now he wasn’t so sure.

 

He and Jooheon had been attacked by zombies several times but never injured by them. The last attack was around 4 days ago. They had to leave almost everything they owned. Kihyun let Jooheon have more food and water than him as he was younger than Kihyun and he wanted him to survive. Jooheon tried to reason but failed.

 

Kihyun’s vision had begun to blur but he shook his head. A few hours later the pair decided to sit and rest as there were no zombies around from what they could see. Kihyun took out the water flask from his belt and handed it to Jooheon. “Drink.”

 

“Hyung no you need it more than I do...please.”

 

“No Joo, you need to survive, you’re still young, I’m older and won’t make it as long as you. Please...you still have so much ahead of you.” Kihyun shoved the water flask into Jooheon’s mouth and forced him to drink.

 

Just as they were regaining their energy a zombie approached from behind, launching itself at the unsuspecting boys. Kihyun was knocked to one side and Jooheon the other.

 

“Jooheon run! Keep going forward, I’ll fight them off!” Kihyun started to throw punches and kicks towards the zombie who fought back.

 

Jooheon started running and ran to the top of the hill they were walking up. Just down the other side was the safe place. “Kihyun! The safe place is just ahead!”

 

“You go Joo, just go please.” Kihyun was still fighting off the zombie when another approached. 

 

“No Kihyun I won’t leave you!” Just as Jooheon ran down the hill the second Zombie landed a hard punch to Kihyun’s side when he wasn’t expecting it. 

 

Kihyun yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. The first Zombie slashed the side of Kihyun’s face, leaving a long scratch line, starting to turn purple. Kihyun whimpered and curled in on himself, unable to fight anymore, quickly losing energy.

 

“NO!” Jooheon yelled and kicked both zombies to the ground, beating them both with a plank of wood until they were unconscious. He rushed to Kihyun’s side and helped him sit up. “Hyung? Kihyun Hyung? Are you okay?”

 

“I-I’m okay Heony...just a bit dazed.” Kihyun stood up with the help of Jooheon who swayed dangerously as soon as they stood. Kihyun caught him and put Jooheon’s arm over his shoulders to support his weight. “Let's go find that safe place yeah?”

 

Jooheon breathed heavily and nodded. “Yes, lets.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The pair made it to the safe place. There was a large and very tall wall blocking whatever was on the other side from view. There was a large door in the middle of the wall. Kihyun and Jooheon walked over and knocked desperately.

 

“HELP US! PLEASE HELP!” Jooheon screamed as loud as he could.

 

Kihyun’s vision blurred and he felt extremely lightheaded. “Jooheon-” He called before collapsing to the ground.

 

“No no no oh god Kihyun.” Jooheon bent down and checked for Kihyun’s pulse. He was still breathing. He looked at where the zombie scratched his face but that was scabbing over already so that wasn’t the issue. Kihyun was just extremely exhausted. 

 

Jooheon knocked desperately on the door once more before two tall, buff men walked out.

 

“Survivors?” The first man asked. He had white hair with blue tips.

 

“Yes we are. Please help. My friend he-”

 

“Oh my god Kihyun!” the second man shrieked. He ran to Kihyun and cradled him in his arms. “Oh my god…”

 

“Hyunwoo...you’re saying that’s Kihyun?”

 

“Y-yes Hoseok. Boy, what happened to him?” Hyunwoo looked up to Jooheon who stood dumbfounded, leaning against the wall for support.

 

‘He’s just extremely exhausted...we’ve been without food and water for quite some time, he went without it longer than i did…”

 

“Okay. Hyunwoo bring him in. I’ll notify the med team.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded and gently carried Kihyun bridal style. Hoseok closed the doors and securely locked them before calling the med team and aided Jooheon as they made their way to the med base.

 

They arrived in no time and Hyungwon, the head doctor, lead them to the emergency part of the base. Hyunwoo gently laid Kihyun down on one of the beds as Hyungwon hooked him up to an iv drip. Jooheon was hooked up to one next to Kihyun and aided by the supporting doctor, Minhyuk. 

 

“Kihyun...I’m so glad you’re alive...I missed you so much, I prayed you were alive every day and never stopped…” Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s hands in his and kissed his knuckles.

 

Changkyun, the youngest member of the defence team walked in upon hearing commotion and broke into sobs. “Jooheon!” He ran over to Jooheon and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“Oh my god Changkyun!” Jooheon broke down sobbing and held Changyun tightly in his arms

 

“Changkyun you know him?” Hyungwon asked as he checked Jooheon’s iv drip.

 

“He was my best friend in high school...we got separated when the zombie breakout happened…” Changkyun broke down sobbing again. 

 

Hyungwon patted his shoulder and walked to the other bed where Kihyun lay, still unconscious. 

 

“Who’s this Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon asked.

 

“M-my boyfriend, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo replied.

 

“O-oh my. The Kihyun that was separated from you when your family fled the country?”

 

“Yes! And now h-he’s back and alive I-” Hyunwoo began sobbing and covered his face. 

 

Hyungwon rubbed his back. “It’s okay he’s back. I just need you to let me in so i can check and make sure there’s nothing else wrong.”

 

“Y-yes okay thank you.” Hyunwoo stood and moved to the other side of the bed as Hyungwon checked him over.

 

“I don’t see any other injuries...the small x-ray device i made didn’t pick up any broken bones so he really is just very exhausted. As the iv drip works he should feel better and wake up. Maybe in an hour or so.”

 

“Thank you Hyungwon.”

 

“No problem. Now, let’s go get lunch, we can prepare something for Kihyun too.”

 

Hyunwoo followed Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun and Minhyuk to the food hall. They all grabbed their food and walked back to the med base. They sat at a table a few metres away from the beds and ate and talked. Jooheon and Changkyun clutching onto one another like they were each other’s lifeline. 

 

After eating, Hyungwon went and checked Kihyun’s iv drip. Said male stirred and slowly woke up.

 

Kihyun opened his eyes to bright lights. He had to rub his eyes a few times before he could properly see his environment. He turned his head to see Hyungwon staring down at him. 

 

“O-oh h-hello?”

 

“Hi there how do you feel?”

 

“I-I feel okay...tired...hungry...thirsty. Where am I-”

 

“KIHYUN!” Hyunwoo raced over upon hearing Kihyun wake up.

 

“H-Hyunwoo? Oh my god!”

 

The pair embraced as soon as Hyunwoo got to Kihyun’s side. Hyungwon smiled and let the pair be.

 

Kihyun sobbed into Hyunwoo’s chest, the latter whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

“Shhh Kihyunnie you’re okay. You’re okay now I promise. You’re safe. I’ll never leave you ever again.”

 

“Safe? We’re safe?” Kihyun looked up with tired, watery eyes.

 

“Yes Kihyun, safe.” Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun on the lips, pulling away shortly after.

 

Kihyun looked happy momentarily before looking scared. “Where’s Jooheon? Where is he?”

 

“I’m here Kihyun I’m here!” Jooheon rushed over and wrapped Kihyun in a hug.

 

The pair hugged for a little while before Kihyun pulled away. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am. But I should be asking you that.”

 

Kihyun laughed. “I’m fine now. Oh! Hyunwoo, this is Jooheon, my friend I met not long after you left. Jooheon, this is my boyfriend Hyunwoo.”

 

Hyunwoo and Jooheon shook hands before Hyunwoo spoke up. “Thank you for looking after him for me. Thank you so so much I owe you.”

 

“I’m just glad you two could be reunited.” Jooheon smiled at the couple, both returning the smile with their own. “But I have to ask...are we really safe now? We can stay?”

 

“Yes. You can stay. You’re safe.” Hyunwoo replied, stroking Kihyun’s cheek.

 

“Safe?” Kihyun asked, cupping Hyunwoo’s face.

 

Hyunwoo pressed their foreheads together and kissed Kihyun longingly.

 

“Safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed so its kinda bad rip im sorry
> 
> i hope you all still enjoyed?
> 
> comments n kudos appreciated uwu
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
